


Days

by cat_77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of past drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days, they have a set routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

Most days, they have a set routine. They work a case, and then work off the resulting adrenaline. John returns to his work at the surgery, and Sherlock trawls the papers looking for something to catch his interest. When that doesn’t work, he texts Lestrade. And when that doesn’t work? Well, usually those are the days that John comes home to find Sherlock pacing, eyes everywhere save for the corner of the fireplace that holds the loose brick that once secreted away a source of relief, fingers idly rubbing up and down across the sensitive skin of his inner arm.

Those days, John sets down his satchel, holds out his hand, and pulls Sherlock into the quiet of the back room that he used to call his. He strips away the clothing and the anxiety, and carves distractions into pale skin with teeth and nails. Sherlock listens, bends to his will, trusts in John to make the cacophony in his head ease back towards silence. It may take minutes or it may take hours, but John will eventually give him the release he desperately seeks. Only then will Sherlock rest, long body folded into John’s arms, finally still in slumber.

Some days are different. Some days, John comes home with his mind in disarray. Images of injury and illness flood his vision, whispers of sorrow and apologies trail behind him, nearly drowned out by the echoes of weeping. His body aches with pain both phantom and not, and it seems too great a task to consider the set of steps that lead to the cloister of the bedroom. Those days he finds Sherlock’s sharp eyes upon him, finds his hand firmly gripped as it is his turn to be led away. Those days, it is his turn to find peace.


End file.
